


And the Star Said

by vix_spes



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: space_wrapped, Fluff, Getting Together, Holidays, Kid Fic, M/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: Jim Kirk, kindergarten teacher extraordinaire, adores all of his children but he has a special fondness for late arrival Joanna McCoy. And then he met her father.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As always, massive thanks to [nursedarry](http://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/pseuds/NurseDarry) for her excellent beta skills and thanks to the mods for hosting space_wrapped ... it's my first time participating but I've loved it.

Jim Kirk, kindergarten teacher extraordinaire, adored all of the charges in his care at Starfleet Academy and they adored him in equal measure. He’d been at the school for five years now and had absolutely no intention of leaving either the school or his current age group. He liked teaching this particular age group, he liked giving them their first introduction into the education system, helping them get used to the new routines and generally settle into life as a student. Oh, they did some learning such as numbers and the alphabet but Jim liked to play things by ear rather than follow a specific lesson plan and he was inordinately grateful that Christopher Pike, the academy principal, was willing to turn a blind eye to Jim’s somewhat unconventional teaching style simply because he knew it got results.  
  
Officially, teachers weren’t supposed to have favourites because they were supposed to be unbiased and treat all of their students the same. Unofficially, all teachers had their favourites and any teacher who said otherwise was lying. Jim’s favourite was a relatively late addition to his class; one Joanna McCoy. Jo had arrived almost two months after the start of term when her father and grandmother had moved the family across the country from Georgia to San Francisco. Jim hadn’t met the dad yet, as it had been the grandmother - Eleanor McCoy - who had turned up for the parent-teacher meeting and he couldn’t help but be intrigued by the mysterious Dr McCoy. Jim thought he'd seen glimpses of a dark-haired man dropping Jo off in the mornings but no one else at Starfleet seemed to have seen him and Christopher Pike was not one to indulge in gossip. It wasn't necessarily a problem but Jim wanted to meet one of the people responsible for creating Joanna.  
  
Jo was the type of student that every teacher dreamed of having in their class. Smart as a whip even at age five, generally good-natured and friendly if a little shy. It didn’t hurt that she was as cute as a button and came complete with the most adorable Southern accent that Jim had ever heard. It was for this reason, as well as the fact that she was the most advanced reader in kindergarten, that Jim had chosen Jo to take one of the starring roles in the kindergarten holiday production. The other would be taken by Jo’s closest friend, Pavel Chekov. The school encouraged students to learn all about different winter holidays - last year had been the Klingon Feast of the Long Night. Jim had considered that some of his students would have learned about the Nativity in church or Sunday school, so he’d decided on something completely different.  
  
Back when he had started teaching at Starfleet and been informed of the annual kindergarten production, Jim had made the decision to write his own plays. He’d had visions of a multitude of cute costumes and the number of other activities he could tie in to plays. He'd dabbled with song writing throughout his teenage years, having both a more than passable singing voice and some talent for the guitar, and now proceeded to try and apply that knowledge to writing a production. He'd been more successful than he had expected and his first attempt had garnered rave reviews from parents, students and fellow teachers alike. He tried to write something new every year but, if all else failed, he knew that he had enough things that he could reuse.  
  
In previous years he had set the story in Santa's workshop and all of the children had been elves, while another play was about Rudolph’s grandson who had to help Santa save Christmas. They had had done activity days and plays based around other cultures and the holidays that they celebrated (the year that they had learnt about Kwanzaa still stuck in the memory) and Gaila had even taught some very tame and basic Orion dance moves at one point. This year, the story was all about toys coming to life once all of the humans had gone to bed and all of the mischief that they got up to. Jo was going to be the star on the top of the Christmas tree while Pavel would be a Nutcracker doll and Jim had written them a little duet that he had no doubt all of the moms and dad’s would love, especially combined with the dance that his classroom aide Gaila had choreographed. The only problem with doing a new play was that there weren't really any costumes that he could reuse and Jim's skills with a needle - or complete and utter lack of them - were well known amongst the staff.  
  
Luckily for Jim, Eleanor McCoy came up trumps and volunteered her services. She pointed out that she may not be a professional but she had years of experience making Halloween and Christmas costumes for her son and her granddaughter and plenty of time on her hands so she was more than happy to help out. So it was that, from just after Thanksgiving, Jim found himself with two McCoys in his classroom for two afternoons a week. Eleanor had set herself up in an out-of-the-way corner with her sewing machine, Jim's sketches of what he'd envisioned for the costumes and a huge basket of fabric. While she sewed, Jim did his marking while Jo did the few bits of homework that Jim had assigned before happily (and easily) occupying herself with a book of her choice or some colouring.  
  
They were several weeks into this arrangement when, one afternoon, Jim had the feeling that he was being watched. Looking up from the winter worksheets he'd been creating, he saw that Eleanor was completely engrossed in her task but a quick glance at the library corner showed that Jo was missing. Opening his mouth to ask Eleanor if she'd seen her granddaughter, he heard a rustle next to him and saw Jo standing there, watching him inquisitively.  
  
“Hey there, Jo. I was just about to look for you.” He smiled reassuringly at her as he spoke; while Jo and Pavel happily chattered away like monkeys, Jo wasn't quite so forward where Jim and Gaila were concerned, only really speaking when she was asked a direct question.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
“I'm making some worksheets for you all to do next week when your grandma comes in to help us do the costume fittings.”  
  
Jo didn't say much more to him that afternoon but when she and Eleanor arrived two days later, Jo was like a different child. Jim stated at her almost agog as she talked and talked, seemingly without pausing for breath. She was rushing from topic to topic although there was a clear theme running through all of her chatter; her daddy. Jo hadn't spoken much about her parents in class and, even now, didn't mention her mother but it was patently obvious how much she adored her daddy. Jim found out all sorts of things out about the man; how he worked as a surgeon at San Fran General, how he hated flying, loved his mama’s cooking and called one of his colleagues a hobgoblin. At the end of it all, when Jo had apparently run out of things to say having detailed exactly what she'd asked Santa for and how her daddy had managed to get Christmas Eve and Christmas Day off work, she asked if she could do some colouring and promptly disappeared leaving a smiling Eleanor and a bewildered Jim.  
  
“You just met Hurricane Jo, as my Leo calls her.”  
  
“He's not wrong. I've never seen her talk so much, even with Pavel. I didn't think it was possible!”  
  
“Well, it's only really with people she likes, people she trusts. She's taken a real shine to you, Jim. She talks about you all the time at home; Leo’s looking forward to meeting you at the show.”  
  
“He's going to make it then? From the way Jo was talking, it sounds as though he's pretty important.”  
  
“He's Head of Emergency Surgery. They headhunted him when they heard he'd left his old job back in Georgia. He works long hours but they know how much Jo means to him so yes, he'll be here.”  
  
“It'll be good to meet him. I have to admit that I've been intrigued. It's not often we go this long as teachers without meeting a parent.” Jim thought he'd been pretty subtle but the wry smile on Eleanor’s face told him that he'd been as subtle as a baseball bat to the head.  
  
“Well the only parent you'll be meeting is Leo. Jocelyn is…”  
  
“Mama didn't want me.”  
  
“Jeez, Jo! Are you sure you're a girl and not a mouse creeping around like that. Maybe we need to fit you with a bell so we can hear you coming; I'm too young to have a heart attack!”  
  
“Course I'm not a mouse, Mr Jim. See, I've got fingers and no tail.”  
  
“So you do. Thank goodness for that! Now, what were you doing sneaking up while your grandma and I were talking?”  
  
“I heard you talking about mama. And daddy. Mama doesn't live with us anymore, she lives with Mr Clay. He doesn't like children and mama loved him more than me. I've still got daddy and Gramma though. Do you have a wife, Mr Jim?”  
  
“No, I don't have a wife, Jo.”  
  
“Do you like boys better? Is that why? My daddy likes boys better too, Mr Jim.”  
  
Jim spluttered on the mouthful of cold coffee that he'd just swigged, hearing Eleanor’s swift intake of breath as well. Having a conversation with a five-year-old about his sexuality was not what he'd expected to happen today. “Wh-what makes you think that, sweetie?”  
  
“I heard my mama say it. She was shouting at daddy.”  
  
“You know it doesn't matter whether people love boys or girls, don't you Jo?”  
  
“Yup. Demora has two daddies and so does someone else. Mr Jim?”  
  
“Yes, Jo?”  
  
“Maybe you could be my daddy's boyfriend if you don't have a wife and then you could both be happy.”  
  
Jim's students had left him speechless before but he had absolutely no words tonight and was inordinately grateful when Eleanor stepped in and ushered Jo off to try on her costume, thus saving Jim.  
  
Date the elusive Dr McCoy? Of all the crazy suggestions!

(~*~)

  
Jim's face ached from all of the smiling that he had been doing, congratulating his students and accepting congratulations from parents and family members. He had done it. This year's Christmas kindergarten production had been a complete success and he was now ready to collapse into bed and not move for several days. Seeing Jo moving towards him with Eleanor, a more genuine smile came to his lips and he held his hand out to high-five his student as she got near.  
  
“Jo, my little superstar! You were brilliant.”  
  
“Thanks, Mr Jim. I want you to meet my daddy. Daddy, this is Mr Jim.”  
  
Jim felt his throat go dry as he finally set eyes on the infamous Dr McCoy. Why hadn't someone warned him? The man was gorgeous; just Jim's type.  
  
“Dr Bones! We meet at last!”  
  
“Bones? My name's Leonard, Leonard McCoy.”  
  
“Ah, but I have it on good authority that you're a sawbones. So, Bones.”  
  
“Daddy? Can Mr Jim come for ice-cream with us?”  
  
“If he wants to.”  
  
Dear god, that accent. On Jo, it was adorable. On her dad, it was sexy as hell. Never mind ice-cream, Jim wanted to rip his clothes off and beg the man to fuck him but whatever.  
  
“Sure, I'd love to.”

~*~

  
_Two years later…_  
  
Jim grinned as Jo threaded her way through the crowds to where he stood with Bones and Eleanor, so that they could go out for dinner. Once again, Jo and Pavel had been the stars of the show and it had been nice albeit a bit strange for Jim to be able to sit back and just watch rather than stressing about everything. He watched as Jo flung herself into Bones’ arms for a huge hug, leaning over to press a kiss to Eleanor’s cheek before reaching over to steal a hug from Jim. She was still small for her age so neither man had problems lifting her.  
  
“Did you see me?”  
  
“We couldn't miss you sweetheart. You were fantastic.”  
  
“We're going for dinner, aren't we? And ice-cream?”  
  
“We are. And Daddy Jim too?”  
  
Jo's words completely bowled Jim over and he could see Jo’s face start to crumple at his complete lack of response. He may have become an integral part of the McCoy family in the last two years but he hadn't been expecting that Jo would ever want to call him that.  
  
“I'm sorry. I said something wrong.”  
  
“No, baby girl, you didn't do anything wrong. Just remember our conversation; how you should have asked Jim if you could call him that?”  
  
“I'm sorry Daddy. Can I call you Daddy Jim?”  
  
Jim’s voice was hoarse as he replied. “If that's what you want to call me and it's okay with your daddy then that's absolutely fine by me. I'd love you to call me that.”  
  
Happy and placated by the promise of ice cream, Jo happily wandered off with Eleanor leaving Jim and Bones alone together.  
  
“You all right, darlin’?”  
  
Jim leant into the warmth of Bones’ hand in the small of his back and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.  
  
“Never better Bones, never better.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/261953.html)


End file.
